Cuestión de tiempo
by ChemicalFairy
Summary: Era cuestión de tiempo para que todo acabase pero un día todo volvió a comenzar solo para terminarse una vez más. Estaba bien, esos días había logrado ser feliz gracias a ella. —AU, TAIYAKO. Fanfiction para el Intercambio Especial de Aniversario del foro Proyecto 1-8 ¡Felicidades!


Buenas noches a todos.

Primero que nada, una enoooorme disculpa por mi ausencia e irresponsabilidad, lo sé. Han sido semanas difíciles y mis amiguitas del foro saben porqué asi que no veo porque mencionarlo de nuevo. Méndiga secreta, por favaw perdóneme, espero no defraudarte tanto con este fic para el que tomé tu primera opción.

Este trabajo es para el intercambio especial de aniversario del Proyecto 1-8.

* * *

**Cuestión de tiempo.**

**.**

**.**

Necesitó cerrar los ojos por un momento.

La esperanza de que al abrirlos todo hubiese acabado, o que jamás hubiese empezado, se demoronó al encontrarse de nuevo frente a la fila de bolsas plásticas. Era una imagen que había visto ya demasiadas veces pero no dejaba de ser tétrica, antes anotában los nombres, ahora solo se aseguraban de que las bolsas estuvieran bien selladas.

Suspiró y pensó que no debería preocuparse de nada más de que aguantar hasta que todo acabase en esa ciudad.

—¿Son todas?— preguntó Koushiro.

—Terminadas sí, adentro seguro que ya habrá mas cuerpos que recoger.

Koushiro era menor que el pero llevaba mejor todo aquello. Era su turno de conducir la camioneta hasta la fosa y depositar los cuerpos que ya habia subido a la parte trasera de la camioneta; le dio la mascara anti-gases y entonces se fue, haciendo sonar la grava bajo los neumáticos.

Era un día malo. Había tenido pesadillas en las dos horas de siesta que pudo obtener; normalmente lo llevaba sin quejarse. Ya era una rutina: dar un paseo por entre los pisos del hospital, repartiendo medicinas y ubicando a los muertos; después Koushiro y el irian por ellos para llevarlos al sotano y prepararlos para la fosa. Asi había sido por unos meses y la población del hospital ya se había reducido a un cuarto, sabían que no faltaba mucho para que se acabara y entonces entregarían la ciudad.

¿Y de allí a donde irian? Pensó Taichi. No les quedaba nadie. Habían hablado de buscar otro hospital, otro refugio y seguir ayudando. Tal vez unirse al equipo de desinfección pero limpiar las calles le resultaba peor que limpiar los hospitales.

Y es que, los sobrevivientes no tienen idea de que sigue después de la masacre. Morir es dificil, pero vivir despues de ver a una ciudad reducida a un gran agujero que ellos mismos tuvieron que excavar, para el era aun más complicado.

Era un inmune más, estadísticamente formaba parte de la sexta parte de la población mundial que no moriría por la epidemia.

Talvez el virus no le iba a matar, pero la muerte que dejó la epidemia mató todo lo que conocía.

.

.

.

Se encontraba dividiendo los pocos medicamentos que les quedaban, la mayoría solo servían para adormecer el cuerpo y dejar de sentir dolor; otros se administraban a quienes tenían las primeras etapas de la enfermedad, se decían que podían curarla si se tomaban a tiempo. Taichi no lo creía pero no le iba a destrozar la esperanza a un moribundo aunque para lo que a el respectaba, era un muerto mas.

Escuchó la camioneta aparcar afuera, se alegraba que Koushiro hubiese regresado, su voz callaba la suya y asi dejaba de pensar.

Abrió la puerta de golpe y en sus brazos tenía a una chica; corrió hacia él para ayudarle a recostarla en la mesa del centro, aún sin creer lo que veía. Pensaban que ya no quedaba nadie allá afuera por su cuenta.

—La encontré en la playa. Estaba recostada en la arena y pensé que estaba muerta, la traería de vuelta para embolsarla pero noté que seguía respirando —. Koushiro levantó los brazos de la muchacha, aún tenían un color levemente bronceado. Le jaló el cabello pero ni uno se cayó y le abrió los parpados para verle los ojos, que aun tenían ese color blanco alrededor de las pupilas violetas.

Taichi la reconocía, no podía saber de donde porque toda la vida anterior a ese infierno poco a poco se iba diluyendo, pero la conocía.

Ella empezó a removerse, a gemir y luego abrio los ojos solo un poco. Pestañeaba rapidamente y entonces bostezó. Koushiro puso los ojos como platos al comprender que la chica solo estaba dormida... Muy dormida. Nos miró asustada.

—¿Qué... Quienes son ustedes? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó?

Koushiro, enfadado, tomó la bandeja de medicinas que Tai había acomodado antes que llegara y se fue al interior del hospital, dejándolos solos.

—Koushiro te encontró tirada en la playa y te trajo acá. Pensó que estabas muerta —. La chica subió sus cejas sorprendida, Tai tomó su block de notas y una pluma, quería verse profesional. —¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Ella sonrió y giró los ojos.

—Soy Inoue Miyako.

—Yo soy...

—Yagami Taichi — le interrumpió diciendo su nombre. —Se quien eres.

—Sentía que te conocia pero no estaba seguro. Ahora se que sí. Disculpa, no logro recordar nada de antes de que esto pasara —. Ella sonrió levemente y Tai solo atino a respirar, hacía tanto que no veía a alguién sonreir. —Bueno, Miyako, pensé que podrías contarme que hacías afuera.

Ella bajó de la mesa, sus pies casi le fallaban pero logro mantener el equilibrio; de pie le llegaba al mentón a él y el cabello lila le llegaba a la cintura de ella. Todo de ella le parecía que brillaba, era impresionante ver a alguien saludable y que no estuviese roto por dentro.

—Estaba disfrutando el mar, me quede dormida, la ciudad es tan silenciosa ahora —. Miyako explicó mientras se alisaba la falda. —¿Puedes decirme en dónde estoy?

—En el hospital.

Miyako cambió su sonrisa por una mueca de horror. Se llevó las manos a la boca y a la nariz, cubriendolas por completo. Respiraba agitadamente asi que se acercó a ella preocupado pero lo alejó de un manotazo.

—¿Qué pasa?

Koushiro llamó, la bandeja de medicamentos ahora estaba vacía. Miyako bajó las manos.

—Perdón Taichi-sempai, es que yo...

Miyako no alcanzó a decir más, les pasó por en medio y salió corriendo. Koushiro trató de ir hacia ella pero Tai le tomó de la camiseta. Parecía estar muy asustada asi que era mejor dejarla sola.

—Vámos, hay que recoger a nuestros muertos.

.

.

.

.

Venía por la carretera, había terminado de dejar el último lote en la fosa. Pasaría por la ciudad, querría ver el boulevard costero de nueva cuenta y entonces, en un escaparate de una tienda de electrónicos, una luz le llamó la atención.

Detuvo la marcha y salío del auto. El vidrio del escaparate estaba roto, asi que solo se mantuvo alerta de no pisar algún vidrio; la luz provenía del fondo del local donde había una puerta entreabierta. Al asomarse pudo observar a Miyako acostada en un viejo sofá, tapada con una manta, comiendo algo desde el fondo de una lata y mirándo la televisión la cual estaba conectada a muchos cables y a un computador.

—¿Inoue Miyako?

La chica saltó sorprendida, tirando la comida por doquier, granos de maiz cayeron al suelo; Miyako se cubrió con los brazos pues estaba en ropa interior y habia dejado caer la manta.

—Taichi... ¿Qué haces aquí?

.

.

.

Después de disculparse mil veces y esperar a que se cambiara; Taichi miraba el televisor, la señal era pobre pero lograba escuchar las palabras transmitidas, el noticiero daba cuenta de lo que acontecía en la capital: empezaban a asesinar a quienes seguian infectados para poder llegar a la etapa de desinfección lo mas pronto posible.

—Todos los inmunes capitalinos estan de acuerdo. Piensan que ya es hora de dejar esto atras pero... Hasta que no haya una cura... ¿Quién puede sentirse a salvo? — Miyako preguntó.

—¿Por qué te preocupa? Eres inmune.

Miyako caminó hacia Taichi de manera sensual pero tropezó con la lata de maiz dulce que había dejado en el piso. El castaño la atrapó antes de que besara el suelo.

—¿Estas bien?

—No... No soy inmune — dijo Miyako en los brazos de Taichi. —Voy a morir igual que todos si no encuentran una cura. Es solo que... No quiero pasar mis últimos días en esa pocilga que llamas hospital, viendo a la chica de a lado morir, no ire cuando se que no hay esperanza allí.

Taichi le miró con el corazón destrozado. Miyako no parecía enferma y Koushiro la había llevado al peor foco de infección sin que ella se diese cuenta.

—¿Qué tan avanzada tienes la enfermedad?— preguntó después de un periodo considerable de silencio. —Es que... Te ves bien.

Miyako levantó los hombros.

—A veces me sangra la nariz; a veces me duele tanto el cuerpo que no puedo pararme y vomito todo lo que como. Otros días, como hoy, solo siento dormidas las piernas y prefiero quedarme aquí o en la playa. Ha sido raro

—No soy nadie para obligarte a ir al hospital —. Le dijo Taichi. —Pero puedo traerte analgésicos, no tienes porque pasar esto con dolor.

Miyako sonrió y entonces agarró su bolso, le tomó la mano a Taichi y lo jaló hacia afuera.

—¡Miyako! — Taichi le llamó pero ella no dejó de correr hasta que llegaron a la calle vacía. —¡Miyako!

La pelilila cruzó el boulevard y brincó el pequeño muro de piedra. Estaban en la playa ahora, Miyako le soltó la mano y dejó de correr para caminar más hacia el mar. De su bolso sacó algo que se colocó en la boca y encendió con un cerillo que sacó del bolso también.

Taichi reconoció el olor de algunas fiestas de la Universidad, sonrió impresionado. Por supuesto que no tenía necesidad de analgésicos. Ni siquiera preguntaría de donde la sacó, Miyako tenía toda una ciudad fantasma para ella sola y seguro que era uno de los tantos tesoros que había encontrado.

Esa chica no parecía enferma. Vivía incluso más que él que se había entregado a la muerte por completo; sentía que era su responsabilidad al ser inmune.

Aunque él no lo pidió.

Alcanzó a Miyako, que ya estaba sentada en la arena, y se sentó junto a ella. Le quitó el cigarrillo verde de los labios y el mismo le dio una calada.

Miyako le miró con ternura y decidió que no tenía nada que perder. se le abalanzó para besarle y Taichi se dejó hacer. Estaba de espaldas en la arena con una chica que no tenía miedo de vivir, abrazándole con ahínco.

.

.

.

Al volver discutió con Koushiro por haber tardado tanto pero no le importó. Terminó los deberes, trató de ser más amable con los enfermos mientras administraba las medicinas. Algunos incluso platicaron de lo que solian hacer antes de que el infierno se desatara; habló con una mujer que jamás había podido tener hijos y se sentia lista para irse, conoció a un chico que había confesado su amor y al minuto siguiente la nariz empezó a sangrarle, ella estaba ya en la etapa dos para entonces. Había estado tan preocupado en empacar, anotar, cargar y sentirse culpable de vivir que había olvidado que estaba tratando con personas.

Visitaba a Miyako con frecuencia, fumaban un par de churros con los pies metidos en el mar mientras hablaban y se besaban. En una de esas noches Miyako confesó que se conocian de la preparatoria, ella estaba en primer año cuando Tai estaba en su ultimo.

—Eras tan guapo... Me gustabas tanto.

—¿Era? —Taichi fingió una cara de ofendido. —¡Qué mala!

Miyako sonrió divertida. Le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y le miró a los ojos.

—Cuando todo empezó, estaba muy asustada. Te graduaste y perdí el rastro, solo deseaba que pudieses librarte de todo esto; me gusta pensar que mis plegarias fueron escuchadas — le besó.

—Ojalá tu fueses inmune también.

Miyako tomaba la ultima calada del cigarro antes de apagarlo en la arena.

—Ojalá esto jamás hubiese pasado.

Taichi miró al horizonte, el mar estaba un poco bravo esa noche e igual su alma.

—Cuando mi familia murió, me hice la prueba de inmunidad, ese positivo me dolió mas que cualquier cosa. Pensé en huir como muchos inmunes lo hicieron pero... No pude, no cuando vi que todos se irian tambien y dejarían la ciudad a su suerte. Koushiro me ofreció trabajar en el hospital — Taichi contó a Miyako que lo veía tiernamente. —Supongo que me sentía culpable de poder vivir.

La pelilila iba a responder algo pero entonces se tocó la nariz al sentirla húmeda, en sus dedos había sangre.

—Vámos, hora de ir a casa — Miyako asintió antes de que él la levantase en brazos hasta llevarle a su guarida.

—Vendré en la mañana a verte muñeca.

.

.

.

.

Cuando llegó al hospital Koushiro estaba dormido sobre el escritorio; Taichi se sintió terrible de abandonarle tanto y con todas las cosas que habían de hacerse... Tomó una manta y la colocó sobre su espalda antes de ir a hacer el recorrido de siempre.

Estaba en la oficina terminando de llenar reportes cuando alguien tocó a la puerta. Habían dos oficiales federales esperando al otro lado del umbral.

A Taichi se le congeló la sangre en las venas pues recordó lo que había oido en la televisión acerca de la situación en la capital.

—¡No! ¡No pueden hacer esto! ¡Son personas! —les gritó antes de que entraran en la oficina. —¡Koushiro!

Fue hacia su compañero que seguia dormido pero al sacudirlo no respondió; le levantó la cabeza solo para encontrar un circulo de sangre seca bajo de ella. Koushiro estaba muerto.

—Hay una nueva cepa, tenemos que aplicarle una prueba.

Taichi sollozaba la muerte de Koushiro todavía cuando los oficiales quisieron alcanzarle. Se hizo para atrás antes de que le tomaran del brazo y abrió la puerta a su espalda que daba hacia el interior del hospital. Varios oficiales con mascaras anti-gases ya estaban asesinando a los pacientes, incluso los que estaban en la primera fase. Algunos usaban balas, otros usaban almohadas sobre sus narices sanguinolentas; los gritos inundaban la planta, y era como los primeros dias de la emergencia en que la gente caia muerta en la calle.

Corrió a hacia la salida de emergencia que estaba atracada para que los enfermos no escaparan cuando solia estar la cuarentena en pie, pero una buena patada fue suficiente para abrirla. Sacó las llaves de la camioneta de su bolsillo y fue a rescatar a Miyako.

.

.

—¡Miyako! ¡Miyako!

La llamó al entrar al local pero no respondía aunque la televisión estaba encendida, podía oirla. Corrió hacia la habitación del final y abrió la puerta de golpe.

Pero era demasiado tarde.

La habían descubierto. Tenía el tiro de gracia y sangre seca en la nariz.

Taichi apagó el televisor y despejó el piso. La tomó en brazos y justo como hacía unas horas, cruzó el boulevard pero ahora hacia la playa. Entró al mar con ella hasta que el agua le llegó hasta la cintura y entonces la dejó ir, las olas se encargarían del resto.

Dio la media vuelta para volver a la playa y cuando miró hacia atrás, ya en la orilla, no pudo ver ni rastro de Miyako. Fue entonces que se permitió llorar

.

.

.

.

Caminó por la ciudad, a veces tenía que esconderse de algunos oficiales que patrullaban las calles. Llegó a los suburbios donde estaba su antigua casa, rompió una ventana con una roca y entró. Subió a su habitación y se encerró, como si alguien fuese a ir a buscarlo. Recordaba haber hecho lo mismo cuando su hermana murio, le siguió su madre y luego su padre; se había quedado en cama esperando algún sintoma pero la nariz jamás le sangró; Koushiro le confirmó su inmunidad cuando llegó al hospital a ofrecerse como voluntario.

Se quedó dormido después de llorar un rato. ¿Qué tenía que hacer ahora? Estaba solo. ¿Y todas esas personas? Algo dentro de él le decía que iban a morir de todas maneras, que era mejor acabar con su agonía, pero algo más le gritaba que no merecían ser asesinadas de esa manera.

Miyako ni siquiera estaba tan enferma, tal vez había esperanza para ella... Pero ellos solo vieron un poco de sangre y decidieron dispararle.

Estaba decidiendose entre esconderse o ir a plantar la cara cuando sintió que algo le caía en la rodilla. Era una gota de sangre.

Tocó su nariz y sintió el liquido espeso brotar de sus fosas nasales.

* * *

Querida mendiga (que supe enseguida de quien se trataba, creo que empiezo a conocerlas por la manera en que piden sus retos) Espero que haya sido de tu agrado, realmente sufrí para terminarlo y como curiosidad había estado trabajando con la segunda opción por un buen tiempo pero jamás salió lo que yo buscaba. No estoy segura que este tampoco haya salido como a mi me gustan pero me siento conforme (además que usted pidió final triste).

En fin. Solo quiero decir que este foro es asombroso, lo volví a comprobar hace unos días y las chicas saben a que me refiero. Sólo quiero decir que son asombrosas y que las quiero *lanza burbujas en forma de corazón* Feliz primer año y vamos por más Foro Proyecto 1-8 wuju!

Aurevoirrrrrrr


End file.
